Falling For a Mermaid
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: Natsu's the most popular guy in Fairy academy, one night on a party ship he fall to his doom. But then Lucy, princess of mermaids saves his life. And know Natsu fell in love with her and promised himself to find her. What well happen when they meet each other again, only Lucy has legs, and is claiming she's a human? "You're the mermaid that saved my life!" "Are you insane!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second Fairy Tail fanfic. Please be nice. I know there's some other mermaid fanfic, I want you to know I'm not stealing the idea or anything. So please RxR**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

Sup my names Natsu Dragneel, I'm the most popular guy in school. I suck at grades but I'm an amazing fighter. I go to the elite school Fairy Academy. I know what you're thinking how am I in an 'elite' school. Well I'm a famous singer and fighter, so no matter what they can't kick me out. The academy is right next to the Atlantic ocean and our dorms are close to the beach so we get to swim a lot. I even have a fan club. How cool am I, I'm also the star soccer player. Oh also I'm a bad boy who always ditches school, gets into trouble, and talks back to my teachers and principle

I was hanging with my gang as usual. Gray, Erza, Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Jellal, Cana and my little sister Wendy.

"So Natsu are you coming to Cana's party?" Gray asked

"Of course I'm so excited" I grinned

"Remember it's on her ship" He reminded

"I know that"

"You remember? That's a first"

"What do you mean by that Ice freak?"

"I mean you don't think at all ash-for-brains!"

"Enough! This is no time for nonsense!" Erza commanded

"Y-Yes mam" "Aye" We hugged each other

"Gray clothes" Cana warned

"M-My eyes!" Levy and Wendy screeched

Gajeel and I wasn't happy hearing them scream

"Put on some clothes" Gajeel yelled

"Yea you're gonna scare Wendy for life...Again" I screamed

"Oh my..." Mirajane giggled

"Don't yell at Gray-Sama" Juvia hissed

Lisanna just wanted this to stop, "So you're coming to right Jellal?" She tried changing the subject

"Yea" Jellal didn't talk much after what happened a few months ago

"I can't wait to see the beautiful women there" Loke smiled

"Flirt~" We all said

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I finally managed to escape my duty's of the Atlantic princess again and managed to swim freely. This is how it always was.

Hi my names Lucy, I'm the princess of the Atlantic ocean. Yes I am a mermaid. Let me tell you about my situation right now. My mother and sister Michelle died several years ago. The only people left from the royal family is me and my dad. My dad is a cold person who doesn't even care about me. Today is my 18th birthday, that mean my pearl is finally ready to shine.

Let me explain about my pearl. You know how you see on TV that if a mermaid goes on land they can get legs. Well that's partly right. Only mermaids with the pearls can have the ability to have legs, and mermaids with pearls have to be the royal family. So in other words me and my dad can only get up there.

I have a shining pink tail and long blonde hair. People saw I'm the most beautiful mermaid there is but I don't believe it. I don't have any friends. And if I did they would probably pretend because of my ranking.

I decided today I was going to run away and start a new life as a human, that is what I always wanted. To be a normal human.

I was going to do it, I was really going to!

I was at the surface of the water, it was night-time. Oh how beautiful was the stars.

"Ahhhhh~" I warmed up my voice. The singing part of the mermaids were true. We love to sing

"HHOOOONNNNKKKKK" A ship honked. Oh a party ship how nice~

And a male human just fell out~

...

...

...

Wait what! Oh No!

I swam to him as fast as I could. It's a great thing he was unconscious. With all my might I was able to bring him back onto the beach.

He seemed as if he was going to die. No I can't give him CPR, I haven't gotten my first kiss yet!

He just laid there coughing... he was lucky he was cute. I gently pushed my lips against his I did CPR. He began to cough even more and then regained consciousness. After he barely stood up I ran or swam as fast as I could without him seeing me.

I just had one question... Why did he have pink hair?!

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

I was such an idiot, how could I forget I had transportation sickness. I felt like I was dying on Cana's ship! WHY!

And where was Wendy when I needed her the most, she was the only one who could help me out in times like this.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked rubbing my back. I was hanging at the edge of the ship.

"No, I need to get on land..." I was about to throw up...

"Sorry Natsu the ship doesn't get back on land until a couple more hours"

"Wendy! Where the hell are you!?"

"Ha you deserve that flame brain" Gray mocked

"Gray don't be so mean" Lisanna scold

"Y-You w-wanna g-go underwear man?" I hissed

"Really just look at you, you're pathetic right Gajeel?" Gray asked him

"Ugghhh" Gajeel had the same problem as me

"What am I gonna do with you?" Levy patted Gajeel on the back

Then the ship started to shake by the waves of the ocean. You have got to be kidding me. Gray was pushed to Lisanna and then Lisanna accidentally pushed me overboard...WHAT?!

"FUCK!" I screamed as I hit the ocean...Looks like this was the end of Natsu Drageel

The last things I saw and heard were my friends screaming my name...I knew I was gonna die. The ship was so far away from land so it was impossible for me to wash up shore...

I became unconscious.

~~~xXx~~~

I felt a pair of cold lips touching mine. It felt really good. But I couldn't open my eyes or breath...Could it be I'm choking from water and someones giving me CPR?!

After the kiss I could finally breath and I was able to stand. I really hope it was a female giving me that kiss, it was my first one after all.

I opened up my eyes a little, I saw beautiful blonde hair, stunning chocolate-brown eyes, and a pink tail...Nothing out of the ordinary...

...

...

A PINK TAIL?!

I couldn't say anything, she just left as soon as I woke up...

I was blushing hard...Who ever that was I was going to meet you again...Is this what you call love at first sight...

I well find her...

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter, the next chapter is gonna be when Lucy enters Fairy academy! I can't wait to see Natsu react. If you want me to upload fast then please review. **

**Also I wrote a fanfic called Stars and Fire please read**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing...Even thought I only got 3. But I don't care. I hope you enjoy this chapter. RxR**

**BTW, this was inspired by Mermaid Melody, that's why it's pretty similar to it**

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

It's been a week since I meet that beautiful mermaid...No clue yet

I told everyone about her and they all looked at me like I was crazy. It's not that crazy to believe in...Was it?

They keep on telling me it was a dream and that I need to see a professional! Why won't they believe me!? I'm not crazy! When I told my dad he threw a vase at me and locked himself into his room, the last words I heard from him was, 'what did I do wrong with you son.' My mom also kept on convincing me to see a psychologist.

Well forget them. During the whole week I've been going to the beach every night but still no sign of her...Where could she be?

I was in class as bored as ever, maybe I should ditch class again. No this is the class Erza was in with me. Also Lisanna, Loke, and Gray. Another boring day again...

...

...

THIS IS SO BORING!

And the class just started.

"Good morning class" The teacher Ms. Arise, our biology teacher smiled

Loke was staring at her like always, dude everyone knows you have a crush on her. Just tell her already

I went up to him. "Arise and Loke sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I whispered to him

His face turned as scarlet as Erza's hair. Ha ha, man I love that reaction

"Natsu that wasn't very nice" Lisanna scold

"So I'm bored" I bluntly said

"Silence" Erza hissed

"A-Aye"

"We have a new student today" The teacher went on

This caught my attention, I wonder who it was

"Please come in Lucy, I-I'm sorry" Arise apologized

A blonde girl walked into the class room, she had perfect curves, cute chocolate-brown eyes, her hair looked as soft as a baby's bottom. Lucy...Lucy...Could it be!? Is she the mermaid that saved my life?!

"Hi my names Lucy Heartfillia Nice to meet you guys, I hope we can be good friends" She smiled

Dang she was cute

All the guys in the class was howling and drooling like animals

"Ms. Heartfillia could you please take the sit right next to Natsu, he's the pink haired boy. I-I'm sorry"

"It's salmon" I yelled

She looked at me with her shining eyes...Fuck

Why is my heart racing?!

Lucy took the sit next to me, as the teacher was explaining about the underwater life or something I couldn't even think straight...What was going on!

The mermaid was talking to Erza and giggling! Did they know each other?

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Drageel are you alright?"

I blinked in confusion, why was she asking that?

"Your face is all red"

"What?!" I screamed. I took out my phone and I saw my reflection. I was sweaty and red! What the hell!?

"D-Do you need to go see the nurse?"

Lucy was staring at me...shit...I made the worst impression on the new girl in the history of this school...Why...

"I-I'm fine!" I shouted

I could see Lucy was scooting away...Literally she was pushing her chair far away from me...Come on bell, ring! Ring!

We still had 35 minutes of class left...Great just great...It's only 1st hour and I'm being embarrassed in front of my mermaid.

Someone please just stab me know...

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

A week has passed since I saved the pink haired moron.

Since then things looked pretty good for me. After the CPR incident I immediately got back on land and talked to my good human friend.

That's right I have a human friend

Her name is Erza, we meet by accident when she was chasing after two naked idiots. I laughed so hard when she told me that. She may seem a little scary but she was super nice. We would hang out whenever we had the time.

I told her I ran away from home and that I had no place to go, she was kind enough to help me. She helped me get into school, find a place to live, and even got me a job. The academy I was supposed to go to was pretty easy to get in, lucky for me I studied under the sea every day. This stuff the humans were learning was as easy as pie

I was in-front of the school, I gulped. What if people find out what I truly am!? What's going to happen to me then?"

"Don't worry Lucy everything's going to be fine" Erza reassured

It was like she was reading my mind!

"Let me see your classes again" She took my schedule

"1st hour you have biology, 2nd you have art, 3rd is math, next you then have lunch, after that is history, and then for 5th hour you have gym. Looks like we have the same 1st, 4th, and lunch with me"

"What! What am I gonna do during 2nd, 3rd, and 5th hour!? I screamed

"Don't worry you'll do great. Just treat the people how you would treat me. I have to go see ya"

She just ditched me...Ditched me...She just DITCHED ME on my first day of school on the human school! I didn't even know where I was?!

School was about to start any minute now. What am I going to do?!

I constantly ran around and around for several minutes having no clue where I was...Where was I?

***Bump***

"Hey watch where you're going" I polity said

I bumped into a long raven-haired man with red eyes with many piercings. Wonder why he had so many piercing?

He glared at me as if I was a wild animal...Did he find out I was a mermaid!? No calm down. Erza I well have my revenge on you once we meet again.

"Are you new here? Never seen your face before" he hissed

What was his problem

"Y-Yea, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy" I smiled "Oh hey do you know where I can find class room D-17, Ms. Arise, biology class?"

He laughed like crazy! What the hell!?

"W-Why are you laughing?!" I yelled

"Look behind you!"

I obeyed his command and moved my body backwards. It was classroom D-17...

"Ha Ha you idiot" He laughed

"S-Shut up"

He looked at me and stopped laughing "Look you don't want to mess with me, here's a warning"

I glared at him

Great I already made a possible enemy

"Whatever" I sounded as I didn't care, I was actually scared out of my whits. Who wouldn't! He was like a beast!

"You got balls"

"Thanks, shouldn't you get to class the bells about to ring soon"

"So?"

Wow...

"See ya later" He left...He just left?! What is up with humans and their ditching? How did he get into the 'elite' school!? He's like a bully!

"We have a new student today" The teacher said "Please come in Lucy, I-I'm sorry" She apologized

I walked into the class. By the way the men looked at me I knew there were lots of perverts in this class, my eyes widened when I was the pink haired boy. Shit. He goes to this class to. He probably won't remember me though. Erza waved at me and I waved back

"Hi my names Lucy Heartfillia Nice to meet you guys, I hope we can be good friends" I smiled. It should have been okay to say my real name since this name means nothing.

Pinky just kept staring at me...

"Ms. Heartfillia could you please take the sit right next to Natsu, he's the pink haired boy. I-I'm sorry"

"It's salmon" He yelled

I gazed at him, he looked really nervous, maybe I can hit him on the head with a baseball bat after school and then he would forget...No can't do that Erza would kill me if I hit a human.

I took the sit next to him, luckily Erza was right behind me. I talked to Erza since I already knew all the stuff about marine life. Hello Mermaid here.

"Erza who's Pinky?" I asked

"You mean Natsu?"

"Yea, can you tell me about him"

"So it's love at first sight huh?"

I blushed "D-Don't say that just answer my question"

"He's my friend, one of the two naked guys I was chasing after when we first meet"

"What he's your friend?"

"Yea"

"Did he tell you he meet a mermaid by any chance?"

"...Shit"

"He did didn't he?"

"That was you who saved his life?"

"Yea, so he remembers me?"

"Yep, he even went to the beach every night looking for you, I think he's in love with you"

"Great I do something nice and know I have this to worry about" I sulked

"Don't worry, Natsu's pretty dumb and I think he won't go so far to ask if you're a mermaid"

"I hope you're right" I giggled

"Oh meet me at table 5 at lunch I'll introduce you to all my friends"

"Thanks you're the best"

We chuckled and laughed until the teacher can next to my desk

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Drageel are you alright?" The teacher asked

What was up with Pinky? And why was she apologizing so much, this school is weird. Humans are weird. Please don't tell me this is what all the humans are like

I looked at Pinky, wow...What's wrong with him

"Your face is all red" Ms. Arise told

"What?!" He screamed. He took out his phone and looked at his reflection.

"D-Do you need to go see the nurse?"

I looked at him as if he was going to explode

"I-I'm fine!" Pinky shouted

I scooted away from him by several inches, a raven-haired, topless man laughed at my reaction

Why was he topless, was he a pervert? Molester?

35 minutes left until this hour ends... Oh well this could be fun

~~~xXx~~~

1st hour was finally over. I could still feel the awkwardness going on.

"Hey there" A voice came up to me. It was Pinky

"Hi" I replied

"Name's Natsu, you probably heard of me. I'm pretty popular around here, I even got my own fan club you should join" He winked

"Natsu leave this princess alone" A spike orange haired male with glasses approached me. "Hi there princess nice to meet you I'm Loke, at your service" He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his phone number "Here call me whenever you need me darling" He kissed my hand

"How many times have you used that line to get girls darling?" I grinned

Everyone looked at me shocked...Maybe I went to far

"Oh players down" The topless raven-haired man who I saw in class said

"S-Shut up" The flirt said

"Sup I'm Gray, your pretty funny" Gray smiled

"Thanks, I have one question?" I looked at him

"What is it?"

"Where are your clothes?"

He looked at himself, "My clothes?!"

I walked back a step and laughed nervously...

"You're scaring her you ice brain" Pinky yelled

"Shut up hot head" He hissed back

Morons...

"Enough!" Erza stopped the fight. "Don't scary Lucy!"

"A-Aye" "Y-Yes mam" They stopped

"Shouldn't you be heading to your next class Lucy?" She asked

"Right!" I remembered

"There you are Natsu" A short white-haired girl hugged his arm. "Were gonna be late for economics " She said. Then she noticed me. "Hi you're Lucy right? Any friend of Erza is a friend of mine" She held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Lisanna"

Finally a normal person other than Erza...Well Erza was normal most of the time,when she wasn't thinking about strawberry-short cakes

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you Lisanna" I smiled

"So what class do you have next?" She asked.

"I have art"

"Oh Loke, Gray, Wendy, and Cana has that class"

"Who?"

"Oh sorry, Wendy's Natsu's little sis and Cana's our friend tell them I said hi okay"

"S-Sure"

***Ring***

"Oh no the first bell rang! Come on Natsu, Erza we only have 2 more minutes left see ya later Lucy, it was nice meeting you" Lisanna waved

They were gone as fast as a blink of an eye...Wow

"So lets head to art class princess" Loke took my hand.

"Don't you already have a crush at the biology teacher?" I smirked

Gray laughed his butt of and Loke blushed

"How do you know that?"

"The way you kept staring at her was creepy like a stoker in love" I lied. There were fish in the classroom, I was able to communicate with them and they told me some juicy secrets. Like Pinky once almost set the classroom on fire and that Erza has a crush on a guy named Jellal and other things.

Gray laughed so hard. "You're okay in my book" He told me.

"I don't know if I want to be in a strippers book" I said

This time Loke laughed

"This is going to be a long day..."

So far today...

Made an enemy

Made some friends with a hot, sweaty, huge ego man. A stripper. A playboy. And a white-haired girl

...Mama how am I going to survive?

_Natsu's POV_

We were walking towards economics, Lisanna was talking about how Lucy seemed really nice and Erza agreed.

"So Natsu what do you think of Lucy? You were all sweaty when she was staring at you" Lisanna giggled

"She's okay I guess" I lied, she was more than okay! I'm 72% sure she's the mermaid. "Speaking of Lucy, how do you know her Erza?"

"We met a few months ago when I was looking for you and Gray, I'm the one who got here into this school"

"Really!"

"Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason" I replied

"Looks like Natsu has a crush" Lisanna teased

"S-Shut up" I said

"Oh bye the way Natsu," Erza mumbled. "Lucy has 2 more classes with you so help her out"

We have 3 classes together?! Hell yes! Thank you!

"What classes?"

"Gym and History"

"What about me?" Lisanna wondered

"Sorry but you only have 1st hour together"

"Booo"

"Come on lets just get to class on time" I broke the conversation

Erza and Lisanna looked at me like I was on gonna explode

"He said he wants to get to class on time is something wrong with him?" Lisanna whispered

"I don't know, we better be careful, next thing you know the world might end" Erza said back

"I can hear you!"

Lucy huh? Interesting...

_Lisanna's POV_

I knew it, Natsu did like the new girl...She seems really nice and I hate drama...But I can't help but feel so jealous.

I did my best to look happy and I think he bought it, that's how dense he is...

Lucy...A love rival...

Well I guess I just have to wait and see what happens next

* * *

**Schedule**

**Lucy:**

**~1st: Biology, Ms. Arise: With Loke, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna**

**~2nd: Art, ?: With Cana, Wendy, Loke, Gray **

**~3rd: Math, ?**

**Lunch Time**

**~4th: History, ?: With Erza, Natsu, ?**

**~5th: Gym, ?: With Natsu, ?**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review**

* * *

**Also, if you guys are fans of Alice in Wonderland, please watch a video I created. **

**It's called:**

_**{Maple Series} Destructive Wonderland,**_** by**_** AnimeLover**_

**Hope you watch it and like it**


End file.
